


Stress Relief

by MissMystica



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: BDSM, Comfort, Consensual, F/M, No Sex, No Smut, Spanking, Stress Relief, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMystica/pseuds/MissMystica
Summary: Sister Lucille is stressed out and anxious so she goes to Papa II for advice and support. He offers her a helping hand.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Let's face it, Papa II would be so into something like this. Well, so am I and my hand slipped... 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> *I do not read a whole lot of fan fiction. Every similarity between my work and someone else's is completely unintentional.*

Sister Lucille walked fast along the corridors of the Ministry. The only reason she wasn't running was that she was trying to avoid looking suspicious. Every once in a while she met Siblings of Sin and they greeted her kindly, but she only forced a gritty smile in return. Thank Satan it was late in the evening. Most were already sleeping.  
She could already see the door she had hoped to see for the entire day. She had only left her chamber when she was sure no one was looking for her anymore. She hadn't done any of her chores that day and Sister Imperator did not accept that, no matter the reason.  
Lucille knocked on the great deep brown door in front of her. Steps could be heard through the door and soon a Sister of Sin opened it. Lucille walked in to the room, not waiting for an invitation, not answering any questions.  
”Sister, Papa is very busy. He cannot se-”  
”I have his permission to visit him.”  
And she did. Papa knew about the struggles she was going through. She was constantly afraid of everything. Too stressed out. Her mind didn't function, it was just a chaotic mess with scary thoughts and a cacophony of noises, people telling her what to do, that she should be better, that she wasn't enough.  
But she had Papa and she should gave gone to him earlier. He offered guidance, friendship, honesty, understanding, a shoulder to cry on. He offered sterness and authority when she needed it. She had heard many things about Papa but no one had ever called him kind or sweet or the like. Lucille thought it was very peculiar, because Papa was always so very good to her. 

Having used unreasonable brute force in her panic, she crashed in through another door and she saw Papa sitting at his desk in his office. He raised his head up to see the intruder and he looked irritated for a second. But as soon as he saw who it was, his eyes softened. She stumbled awkwardly in front of his desk and tried to catch her breath.  
”Papa,” she greeted as she bowed her head lightly.  
”Sister Lucille.”  
Out of nowhere, the Sister who had let Lucille in, appeared in the room. She looked apologetic and she was blushing.  
”Papa, she insisted. I am deeply sorry,” she stammered humbly.  
He simply nodded, not taking his eyes off of Lucille, who was trying her very best to keep herself calm for just a little bit longer. She was blinking, trying to hold back her tears.  
”Leave us. Good night.”  
”Yes, Papa. Good night,” Lucille heard her speak quietly behind her. 

They waited until they heard both of the doors close. They were alone. His stare was intense and  
demanding. She couldn't face him, she stared at her feet instead. She heard the man get up. He walked to a more comfortable chair that was positioned next to a large window framed by deep red satin curtains. He sat down and cleared his throat. She took it as a sign to look up at him. She did so, shyly. Afraid that she would finally start crying.  
Papa moved his fingers, beckoning her to come closer. She took weary steps towards him. He looked at her closely and he could see tears welling up in her eyes. He felt that she was feeling a lot of frustration, sadness, stress and anxiety. It radiated from her.  
”You did not do your chores today,” he said, breaking the silence.  
”I'm so sorry. I... couldn't.”  
”And why is that?”  
”I feel... so stressed out. So anxious. Nothing makes sense, I feel so out of it. All the time. And... today it just hit me harder than before.”  
He was very happy that she was so open with him. He didn't expect anything less but she always somehow managed to surprise him. But he knew her. Inside and out. He knew everything about her. Her secrets, her silly little habits, he knew how her mind worked. Sometimes she just needed to come to Papa and he would find a way to help her. To bring her down from the stunning insanity life makes us feel sometimes. The side of his mouth twitched and it reminded her of a smile. He was so pleased that she needed him.  
”Did something unexpected happen, Lucille?”  
”No, Papa. I have taken care of myself too, I really have, but somehow nothing is helping.”  
”And for how long have you felt this way?”  
”Almost a week.”

It had been almost two weeks since she had gone to him. She never stayed away for that long. The man hadn't gone to her, because he knew she would always come back to him. He was always waiting for her. He shifted on his chair and sighed.  
”I understand. I think I might know exactly what you need, my dear.”  
”You do?” she asked, her eyes lighting up.  
”I believe you are in need of a spanking.”  
She gasped and pressed her hands against her mouth. Her eyes widened and she looked terrified. Lucille threw herself on the floor before him and pressed her head against his knees in shame and embarrassment. She took his hands and he could hear her sob quietly. Tears streamed down along her nose, dripping down on his shoes. For the shortest while he was very confused but then she spoke.  
”I am sorry I came here tonight, please forgive me. Papa, please... I will do my chores tomorrow, I will never make the same mistake again. I swear...”  
He quickly understood what was going on in that pretty little head of hers. He gently took his hand from hers and brought it under her chin. He made her look at him and his gentleness surprised her. Papa used his thumb to wipe the tears from her cheeks. He took her head in his hands so she couldn't avoid his gaze.  
”I will not punish you. It is for stress relief, it is not a punishment. You have not done anything wrong, quite on the contrary, dear.”  
”P-Papa...?”  
”I am very pleased you came to your Papa with this problem. I am glad you trust me like this. I only wish you would have come earlier, my pet.”  
She looked up at him and couldn't help but smile just a tiny little bit. Relief washed over her and she took a deep breath. He helped her stand up and looked at her intensely. She looked unsure and lost, so he put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. He massaged her sides and lower back for a little while as she stood before him. He noticed how Lucille closed her eyes and sighed. She started to relax. He found it fascinating how easily he could make her melt, time after time.  
”Do you want to do it, my dear?”  
She only hummed contently in response, leaning to his touch.  
”Say it. I need to hear it.”  
”Yes, Papa,” she whispered. ”I do want to do it. Please.”  
He hummed deeply and kneaded her breasts through the fabric. He could feel she wore no bra. She turned around, back facing him. Lucille moved her hair from her back and he started to unbutton her black dress. Button by button, it exposed more and more of her milky white skin. The contrast of her skin against the black fabric? Beautiful. And the red lipstick she always wore? Sinful. 

In no time, the black dress was on the floor around her ankles. She stood in front of him, wearing nothing but black stockings and heels. He turned her around and took in her naked body. He kept a firm hold of her waist with both hands. Without a warning, he leaned in to bite her side fiercely. She yelped but didn't scream. Her hands found his shoulders out of instinct and tried to push him away. He wouldn't budge and his teeth kept on boring into her flesh. Soon Lucille found herself not resisting him anymore, she welcomed the pain and leaned against him. As soon as he was sure she wouldn't run, his hands fell to her buttocks and he kneaded them, warming them up.  
He let her go and she opened her eyes slowly. He patted his thigh and she knew what to do. She stepped next to him and he spread his legs so there'd be more room for her on his lap. Lucille laid down on Papa's lap on her stomach and they both shifted around for a little while, trying to find the right position. She locked her arms behind her back by gripping her own elbows. His heart fluttered, her submission to him was so absolute and endearing. He was very satisfied with her and wanted her to know it. Her hair was hanging down, brushing the floor as she laid there relaxed and her neck was exposed. He planted a gentle kiss there. He felt her shiver against him.  
”Are you comfortable, little lamb?”  
”Yes, Papa.”  
”I want you to relax. Whatever you might feel, let it out. No need to be nervous or embarrassed, you're with Papa. Now, I will make it hurt. Otherwise this will be useless. Do you  
understand?” he spoke, sliding his hands along her body, all the way from her neck to the backs of her knees.  
”I do,” she confirmed.  
He made sure she remembered her safeword. She said it when asked and he was content. 

Lucille was surprised when she felt a sharp blow on her skin. She gasped loudly and felt her skin sting and burn. The sensation soon disappeared for the shortest while because the man above her spanked her again, even harder this time. She knew he could go much harder and she had a high tolerance for pain. She was surprised because he never started out that roughly. He usually eased her into the pain. That way she could take much more and for a longer time. He hadn't lied: he was going to make it hurt and he gave her no time to adjust.  
Hit by hit the stinging on her skin grew hotter. He repeatedly hit the exact same spots and that made it even worse. She rarely admitted it, even to herself, but this time it really hurt. She could feel tears burn her eyes. She didn't want them to fall on her cheeks. Her body tensed and her legs kicked, she huffed and puffed like a madman. Still she kept her hands behind her back. He watched her reactions closely as he relentlessly kept spanking her bruising skin. When her hands finally grabbed his leg, the first thing they reached as they dropped down, he stopped. He took off his leather glove and massaged her burning skin. He soothed her, eased the pain with his gentleness. His caring and tender gestures made her break down in tears and cry. It was ugly, harrowing and full of bottled up emotions, yet it was beautiful, comforting and healing her soul, all at once.  
”Shh, shh, my pet... Let go. Good, just like that.”  
He didn't stop there, no, but she needed a break. It was not his intention to drive her on the edge and let her fall down, drop her. He wouldn't let her break. That served no purpose. He intended to heal her. He was assertive, dominant and strict when he needed to be, but he could be so much more too.  
She was calm, breathing eavenly and her body was more relaxed but her tears were still flowing. Lucille knew they weren't done yet and she wanted more. Needed more. She wasn't ready to face the world yet. Papa's hands had been firmly against her back for a while now, pressing her gently on his lap. She felt safe there, like she didn't have to worry about anything. She didn't even have to think.  
Papa's hands slowly moved back to her buttocks. He was wearing his gloves again. This time he didn't start quite as roughly but Lucille definitely felt the pain return with the first spank. For some reason she started to count the spanks. Maybe it was because they didn't come so frequently anymore. She tried to shake it off, it distracted her. Papa knew she had that habit. He had waited for her to start doing it and now that he recognized it happening from her reactions, he started to hit. 

Intensely.

Relentlessly.

She screamed with each blow and tears soon streamed down her cheeks. Her body jumped and she squirmed in a desperate attempt to escape. He placed a hand on her back to keep her still as he kept going, breaking through the remaining traces of resistance. Lucille shrieked and moaned and she heard how the man above her panted and huffed. He was giving her his all until she couldn't take it. She sobbed out her safeword and he let his arms fall to his sides.

He didn't move. He didn't touch her. She let out strangled moans of pain and she desperately tried to grab something as she writhed on his lap. They had never gone that far before and for a while, they were both very lost. He had done it with other people in the distant past, but it was all so very different with her. She was special.  
He came back to his senses first. He saw her panic building up and he put his hands on her back, pressing down gently, letting her know she wasn't alone. It had calmed her down earlier and it seemed to work again. He closed his eyes for a while and he caught his breath.  
They breathed together, calming each other down. He felt how she started to get up, all too soon, but he didn't try to stop her. He did keep a firm hold of her. She was so weak and vulnerable but she stood proudly in front of him. Strong and beautiful, like a goddess in the moonlight that flowed in through the window. Her face and neck were red and wet with tears, all the way down to her breasts. He fixed his position and grabbed her just in time as she stumbled. She was still wearing her heels. He helped her strip the shoes and the stockings. She almost twisted her ankles as she stepped out of her shoes but he didn't let her get hurt.  
Papa opened his arms for her and she collapsed on his lap. The sudden loss of adrenaline made her shiver out of cold and he wrapped her in the robes he was wearing. She nuzzled against his chest and pressed her head on his shoulder. He purred deeply in his chest and she could feel it against her naked skin. He wasn't one for sweet nothings and romance, in the general sense at least, but he wanted to tend to her needs. She needed something sweet and reassuring after such an intense scene. He needed it too, he just didn't admit it to anyone. Not in words, but actions do speak for themselves. He took off a glove and pushed his bare fingers into her hair. He loved the way it felt when she leaned into his touch and relaxed completely.  
”Papa...” she sobbed.  
”Yes?” he asked softly.  
”Thank you. I needed that.”  
Yet another tiny smile played on Papa's lips. His eyes smiled clearly but she didn't see it because she was hiding her face against his neck. Papa watched the small, innocent creature in his arms. He couldn't help but place a kiss on her forehead.  
”I know, little lamb,” he mused. ”You took it very well, I am so very proud of you.”  
Lucille said nothing but she whimpered sweetly against his neck. He hugged her closer to his chest and discreetly smelled her hair. He could get lost in her and he often did. Her sudden movements made him focus again. She fidgeted slightly and hissed through her teeth. Ah, the pain.  
He kept his arms around her but placed one hand on her bottom again. He massaged her bruised skin and eased the searing sensation. He could not take the physical pain away but he had already healed her mind. She could not ask for anything more.  
”Stay here tonight, my dear.”  
Papa's words caught her by surprise. She had wanted to ask for that, she had almost pleaded. But she had been too afraid to. Lucille's heart fluttered.  
”You mean it, Papa?”  
”Yes, I do. Come here.”  
He lifted her head and placed his lips on hers. The kiss was intoxicating and passionate, but there  
was nothing demanding or rough about it.  
Soon after that she was asleep on his lap. Comfortable and safe in his tight embrace. He did not sleep that night, he stayed awake all night watching her. He felt her demons approach her in the darkness but he banished them long before she could sense them in her dreams. He could not stop himself from smiling down at her as she moaned contently in her sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, you lovely people! Please, let me know what you think! <3


End file.
